Coś z życia zabójczych piratów
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinek Siódmy Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Franziska wreście opowiedziała o swoim problemie Lion'owi, który bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć co ją gryzie. Viola zauroczyła się chyba z Bryson'ie, a Tyson zniknął. Gwiazdy za to prze bolewały ostatnią eliminacje, ale głównym powodem ich problemem był wybór kapitana. Heheh! Zadaniem zawodników była walka. Wygrały Gwiazdy bo tak postanowiłem, ale z Courtney odpadła ze złego stanu zdroiwa tak jak Bryson, ale w głosowaniu. Zostało już tylko 9 zawodników i tylko jedno z nich wygra. Ale czy na pewno 9? Tego się dowiecie dzisiaj co będzie czekało naszych zawodników! ''Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" ' Spa-Hotel 120px I po raz kolejny Gwiazdy mogły się relaksować w luksusach Spa-Hotelu. Prawie wszyscy z drużyny siedzieli w jadalni i zajadali się pysznym śniadankiem. Jedynie Scott był przed hotelem i rozpaczał nad utratą Courtney. Inni nawet nie zauważyli, że go nie ma. Jadalnia Wszyscy zajadali się pysznym śniadankiem, czyli jajecznicą na boczku, goframi i naleśnikami z sosem klonowym. '' '''Zoey: '''To jest przepyszne! '''Mal: '''Masz rację kochana. ''Złapał ją za rękę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: To mnie już powoli obrzydza! Mal: Ale mam takie pytanko. Zoey: Jakie? Mal: Kto teraz zostanie naszym kapitanem skoro Courtney odpadła? Zoey: '''Może ja? '''Heather: '''Ha! Jeszcze czego! Tym razem to ja nim będę! '''Zoey: Ale wiesz, że jak przegramy to ty odpadniesz? Heather: '''A niby czemu to? '''Zoey: Bo cała porażka drużyny pójdzie na ciebie. Heather: Pff! Już nie raz byłam w takich sytuacjach i jakoś udało mi się przetrwać. Zoey: '''Ale nie zawsze tak jest. '''Gwen: Zoey ma rację. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Mam świetny plan. Niech Heather sobie będzie tym kapitanem, ale tak na prawdę będzie tylko udawać. To ja nim będę! Mal: Mi się podoba pomysł Heather! Niech ona będzie! Gwen: Ty się dobrze czujesz Mike? Mal: '''Tak. '''Gwen: '''Serio jesteś tego pewien? Każdy byłby lepszy od niej. '''Heather: '''Ta jasne.. '''Zoey: '''No już niech będzie. '''Heather: No to są dwa głosy na mnie. Gwen: Ugh! Zgoda. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: Teraz czekać ich będzie wielki koszmar! Mal: 'Nareście się jakoś dogadaliśmy. ''Nagle cała akcja przeniosła się do umysłu Mike'a. '''Mike: Dobra skoro jesteśmy już wolni czas iść poszukać resztę. Chester: Ale to nie będzie takie łatwe. Mike: '''Czemu? '''Chester: '''Bo oni mogą być wszędzie! '''Mike: '''No tak, ale.. '''Chester: '''Jeżeli chcesz pokonać Mal'a to musisz na początek zdobyć naszą energię. '''Mike: '''Czemu? '''Chester: Serio jesteś taki nie kumaty? Mike: Jestem kumaty, ale.. Chester: 'Czas na naukę! ''Po tych słowach wszystko wróciło do normy. '''Mal: A, gdzie Scott? Heather: '''Chyba przed hotelem. '''Mal: Dzięki. Mal wyszedł z jadalni zostawiając same dziewczyny. Przed Hotelem Przed Hotelem był Scott, który rozpaczał nad eliminacją Courtney. Do rudzielca przyszedł Mal. Mal: Nadal rozpaczasz nad eliminacją Courtney? Scott: '''Tak. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że ona tak sama z siebie chciała odejść. '''Mal: Pewnie nie chciała odchodzić, ale musiała. Scott: No masz rację, ale ona się tak łatwo nie poddaje! Mal: Ale każdy ma w sobie trochę dobroci i sprawiedliwości. Scott: 'Tyle, że ona nie! Mi tu coś nie gra! '''Mal: '''Ehh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: '''Muszę z tym rudzielcem zawrzeć sojusz by pozbyć się Zoey. '''Mal: '''A wiesz, że ty możesz mieć rację. '''Scott: Serio? Mal: '''Tak. W końcu widziałem, że to przez Zoey ona odpadła. '''Scott: '''Przed ta miłą? '''Mal: '''Tak. '''Scott: '''Zatem ona tego pożałuje! '''Mal: '''Ja ci mogę pomóc. '''Scott: Ale to twoja panna. Mal: No to? Wrogów trzeba się pozbywać póki można. Scott: 'Masz racje! Już po niej! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: 'Czasami idzie coś za łatwo z tymi frajerami. '''Mal: '''Masz mój głos. '''Scott: '''Dzięki kolo. ''Mal wszedł do hotelu zostawiając Scott'a. Domek 120px Czwórka Nowicjuszy siedziała w domku i myślała nad dalszymi losami swojej drużyny. Wszyscy byli w kiepskich nastrojach. '''Franziska: Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że wciąż przegrywamy. Viola: '''Szkoda, że Bryson odpadł. :( '''Franziska: '''Czemu? '''Viola: No był słodki. Franziska: Podobał ci się? Viola: 'No może trochę. ''Zarumieniła się. '''Franziska: A jednak go lubiłaś, lubiłaś. Viola: Oj tam. :] Franziska: ':) '''Lion: '''Dobra lepiej skupmy się na strategii dla naszej drużyny. '''Tyson: '''Lion ma rację. I tak pewnie nie długo będzie połączenie drużyn więc czego mamy się obawiać? Zawsze tak było w Totalnej Porażce, że do połowy zawodników były drużyny. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: Ale trzeb się też pozbyć tych silnych uczestników takich jak Franziska i Lion. Franziska: '''Czyli po dzisiejszej eliminacji będzie połączenie? '''Tyson: Na to wygląda. Franziska: '''Ale ja w to wątpię. '''Tyson: '''Szczerze ja też, ale trzeba nieść dobre nadzieje w sobie. '''Lion: Lepiej wygrać dzisiaj i nikogo nie wywalać. Viola: 'Ale to będzie trudne. Gwiazdy już z nami wygrywają jednym zawodnikiem więcej. '''Lion: '''Ja się już tym zajmę. '''Franziska: '''Okej. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Obozowicze! Niech wszyscy się zjawią na porcie! Mam dla was parę wieści! ''Wszyscy pobiegli na port. Port Wstydu 120px 120px Wszyscy zjawili się na porcie. Przed nimi stał Chris w stroju pirata, a na swoim ramieniu miał papugę. Oczywiście wypchaną. Wszyscy próbowali się powstrzymać od śmiechu. '''Chris: '''Co was niby tak śmieszy? '''Franziska: Ty. Chris: '''Serio? '''Franziska: '''Tak! '''Chris: Wiedziałem! Zdjął z siebie te łachy. xD Chris: Otóż mam dla was dwie wieści. Pierwsza to pora na zadanie! Jęk zawodu. Chris: '''A drugie, że po eliminacji do gry dojdzie dwóch nowych zawodników! '''Viola: '''Nowi? '''Chris: '''Debiutanci, ale to zależy ode mnie. xD '''Viola: Aha. A na czym będzie polegać zadanie? Chris: Pirackie moja droga!Waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie skarbu na statku z planu filmowego! Pokazuje na wielki sztuczny statek. Chris: Oczywiście, żeby było łatwiej dodałem tam parę pułapek dla urozmaicenia zabawy! I z gry będą odpadać zawodnicy. Wygra drużyna ze skarbem! Ruszcie się wreśćie bo mam ważne spotkanie! Wszyscy pobiegli na statek. Statek 120px 120px Oba zespoły rozproszyły się po statku. Każda w inny kierunek. Gwiazdy wybrały dolny pokład, a Nowicjusze górny. Prawie na całym statku były rozstawione pułapki. Dolny Pokład 120px Gwiazdy przybyły na pokład dolny i się po nim rozproszyli. Mal szedł samotnie. Scott szedł z Heather i Gwen z Zoey. Mal przyszedł przed armatę, gdzie były jeszcze kule do nich. Od razu się zaśmiał pod nosem. Mal: 'Czas się zabawić. Heheh! ''Wziął jedną kulę, wsadził do armaty i szybko przysunął ją w stronę Zoey i Gwen. 'Mal: '''Dwie groźne rywalki muszą odpaść na początku. ''Wystrzelił i trafił w dziewczyny, a bardziej w Gwen. Jedynie Zoey ocalała. '''Zoey: Gwen! Szybko podbiegła do Mal'a. Zoey: 'Mike co się stało?! '''Mal: '''Nie wiem. '''Zoey: '''Ohh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Coś mi tu nie gra. '''Mal: '''Lepiej będzie jak będziemy działać razem. '''Zoey: '''Zgoda. ''Zoey odeszła od niego parę kroków i od razu wpadła w zapadnię. 'Mal: '''Dwa problemy z głowy. Jeszcze tylko dwójka. ''Zaśmiał się i poszedł dalej. Górny Pokład 120px Nowicjusze też się podzielili na grupki. Lion i Tyson poszli szukać w okolicach sterów, a Viola i Franziska w okolicach masztów. Chłopacy próbowali jakoś znaleźć skrzynkę, ale nie mogli. '''Lion: Gdzieś musi być tu ukryta ta cholerna skrzynia! Tyson: Wyluzuj! Jak przegramy to na pewno Chris da nam tych debiutantów i wyjdziemy na lepszą drogę do rozłączenia. Lion: 'Aha.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: Mam taką nadzieję, ale tych frajerów, którzy by dołączyli do naszego zespołu długo by tutaj nie pobyli. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: '''Nie ufam Tyson'owi i nie mam zamiaru mu w ogóle ufać! '''Lion: Najlepiej będzie jeśli skupimy się na wygraniu tego zadania. Tyson: 'Ehh. Okej, okej.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Tyson: '''Lion'a muszę się i tak pozbyć,a el to na razie dobry sojusznik. Już jedna osoba z naszego sojuszu odpadła więc... '''Tyson: '''Czekaj! '''Lion: Czemu? Tyson: 'Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Czy to ci się nie wydaje dziwnie, że tutaj prawie nie ma żadnej pułapki? '''Lion: '''Emm? '''Tyson: '''Patrz. ''Oderwał kawałek deski i rzucił w stery i szybko rzuciły się w drewno noże. '''Tyson: Widzisz? Lion: 'Teraz tak. ''Przełknęli ślinę. Dolny Pokład 120px Scott i Heather przeszukiwali różne półki i szafy pancerne, które były otwarte. '''Scott: '''Tutaj nic nie ma! '''Heather: '''Ale staraj się! '''Scott: '''Odkąd nie ma Courtney to mam mega deprechę. '''Heather: Oj tam! Świat się nie kończy na... Kula leciała w ich stronę. Heather: ...Padnij! Padli na ziemię. Heather: Co to było?! Scott: '''Nie wiem. '''Heather: Musimy uważać na te porąbane pułapki Chris'a. Scott: 'Zgadzam się z tobą. ''Nagle podłoga się zarwała pod Heather i spadła do wody. '''Scott: Super! Do Scott'a przyszedł Mal. Mal: 'Chyba tylko my zostaliśmy. '''Scott: '''Chyba masz rację. ''Poszli, gdzieś. Górny Pokład 120px Franziska i Viola właśnie utknęły w pułapce, którą była utknięcie. xD '''Franziska: '''Dlaczego my?! '''Viola: Nie wiem. :( Franziska: '''Nie możemy się tak łatwo poddać. '''Viola: '''Masz rację. '''Franziska: '''Spróbuję nas jakoś uwolnić. '''Viola: '''Ale jak? '''Franziska: Normalnie. ^^ Chciała się czegoś złapać, ale obie spadły do wody. Chris (Przez Megafon): Jesteście naprawdę żałośni! Tyson, Lion, Mike i Scott! Przybądźcie na główny pokład! Główny Pokład 120px 120px Tyson, Lion, Mal i Scott przybyli na główny pokład, w którym były 4 skrzynię. Przed tą czwórką stał Chris. Chris: A więc skoro nie możecie znaleźć skrzyni to mam dal was drugie zadanie. Scott: 'Jakie? '''Chris: '''W jednej z skrzynce jest nagroda dla jednej osoby, która wygra dla swojej drużyny. '''Mal: '''Aha.. '''Chris: '''Każda skrzynia ma numer od 1 do 4. Jaki chcecie numer? '''Tyson: '''Numer 1 jak zawsze dla mistrza! ''Chris rzuca mu klucz. '''Chris: To otwórz! Tyson podszedł do skrzyni i ją otworzył jednak nic tam nie było. Tyson: 'Jak to nic?! ''Nagle na jego głowę wskoczyła mała ośmiornica. '''Tyson: '''Aaa! '''Chris: Lion? Lion: 'Numer 3. ''Chris rzuca mu klucz. '''Lion: Zaraz się przekonamy co tam jest. Otworzył skrzynię i nic tam nie było jedynie osy na niego poleciały. Ten zaczął uciekać. Lion: '''Aaaaa! '''Chris: Ahahahah! Mike? Mal: '''Ale już wygraliśmy. '''Chris: No wiem! Nagle wszyscy zjawili się na głównym pokładzie. Heather: Czyli znowu wygraliśmy? Chris: Tak! Gwiazdy wygrywają i zapraszam Gwiazdy by to one dziś wybrały osobę do domu! Dzisiaj Gwiazdy głosują na przegranego! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie 120px (Pokój Zwierzeń)Heather: 'Najgroźniejszy zawsze odpadają na samym początku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)''Gwen: '''Mój głos jest nie ważny, ale muszę... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Głowa do góry. Wszystko będzie dobrze jak wrócisz do domu. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Scott: 'Trzeba zacząć działać! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Mal: 'Ty już o tym wiesz i już po tobie! Ceremonia 120px 120px ''Wszyscy zjawili się na ceremonii. Przed Chris'em na pieńku siedzieli wszyscy zawodnicy i za Chris'em były dwie zakryte osoby. 'Chris: '''A więc czas podliczyć głosy! ''Wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. '''Chris: '''I dzisiejszym przegranym jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Viola! '''Viola: '''Co?! '''Chris: '''A zagrożonym miał być Lion. '''Lion: '''Co? '''Chris: Ale to twój koniec Viola. Pożegnaj się. Viola: 'Pa. ''Pomachała wszystkim i wpadła w zapadnię. 'Chris: '''A teraz pora na debiutantów, a właściwie debiutanta i osobę, która powróci do gry! ''Wszyscy się zszokowali. 'Chris: '''I tą osobą, która powraca do gry jest ''Nagle z helikopteru spadła pewna dziewczyna. 'Chris: 'Misty?! 'Misty: '''Mam zamiar tutaj brać udział i nie obchodzi mnie co wy o tym myślicie. '''Chris: '''Okej! ^^ '???: '''Tak jak ja! '''Chris: No i Juan Alberto! Juan Alberto: W jakiej mam być drużynie? 'Chris: '''W żadnej! Bo od dzisiaj każdy działa solo! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. 'Chris: '''I wszyscy możecie zamieszkać dzisiaj w Spa-Hotelu! ''Wszyscy się rozeszli. '''Chris: '''I tak oto mamy 10 zawodników, którzy zawalczą o milion. Drużyn nie ma i to jest wielki przełom. Co się wydarzy następnym razem? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka Fanów kontra Faworytów! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki